


welcome to little hope.

by lvl5xiaojun



Series: Little Hope. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, Spoopy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl5xiaojun/pseuds/lvl5xiaojun
Summary: welcome to little hope! a ghost town just north of salem, little hope is a town filled with many secrets. find yourselves on the witch trial trails or maybe, you'll go fishing at the camping site or maybe, you'll experience the most gruesome of deaths. you never know what you may find in little hope, and we hope you enjoy your stay!
Series: Little Hope. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008876
Kudos: 1





	welcome to little hope.

**Author's Note:**

> ohp, welcome to another. little hope is based around a video game i've been playing. it will take part over three different sort of times (modern, 70s and witch trial times) , but before the chapters begin -- i will let you know what time it is and what name they'll be using. i'm not focused too much on this chapter or the 70s time period as it is only a small part of this. hence why this chapter will be shorter than the rest. love u all <3
> 
> also! u will meet the curator at the end! they will give u hints about what's being said so read carefully
> 
> twitter: lvl5xiaojun  
> curiouscat: yunhosrighttoe (for au questions)

* * *

_“ i have been working too hard at the factory to give a shit about what you say!”_ _  
_ _“_ **i just want some help! we adopted these kids and you wont fucking help me!”**

_“i went out for a drink, jane. i worked and went out with friends. there’s nothing wrong with that!”_

another argument. jaehyun had been focused on it since it had began. for some reason, these arguments had only began after yerim’s adoption. yerim, who stood staring at the door in which her new found parents were arguing behind. he knew that she knew what was going on. children of her age, a young spritely 12, they knew what was going on. she knew the stress and the anguish that they were feeling was all aimed towards her. it was hard. he’d been the second child to be brought into this weird family, and yeri was probably the the only one of them to come in at the worst time. their father was about to lose his job. little hope was being completely destroyed by the people in the government. it wasn’t working. they weren’t going to survive much longer and he knew it. yerim hadn’t moved, even with jaehyun putting his hand upon her shoulder. plain look sat upon the girls face as she’d turned towards her brother

“ i know they’re talking about me. _i’m_ the issue here.” jaehyun could feel the anger and pain build up in his chest. she didn’t deserve to worry about that at all. there’s an awkward silence that filled the air, and jaehyun couldn’t help but worry. the fifth night in a row. these arguments had been going on for five days, and they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. he paused, a gentle squeeze on the girls shoulders “i’m going downstairs with doyoung. if you need anything, just come down.” the door slam broke the young girls silence, their father storming past them and down into the living room. god, it’s gonna be another long night. he made his way downstairs, the chatter of his brother in the kitchen was almost instantly drowned out by the loud sounds of the television.

“he’s always fucking late back from work. you ever wonder why hyuck went and got that job. it meant he didn’t have to hear his bullshit.” doyoung flopped down onto the dining table, eyes narrowing at his younger brother. “that stupid little cow was the worst decision they ever made.” and almost on instinct, jaehyun’s head turned to the door. the sight of his younger sister almost hiding in the shadows caused a dulla che in his heart “leave her alone, doyoung. she didn’t ask for this crap.” eyes rolled, and he didn’t even notice the quick exit from the younger girl. he never really understood the instinct to pick on yerim that both doyoung and hyuck had. it seemed odd that there was just nothing but anger in their systems towards a young girl that didn’t deserve it. jaehyun’s eyes darted towards the fleeing body of his mother. probably to the kitchen to set up the meat to boil. doyoung spoke up once more “you’d better go turn that down. mom will lose her shit if she can’t hear the cooking timer over it.”

**\--**

his steps were quiet. when their father was in this kind of mood, it was always worth avoiding him at almost every cost. the man was in a constant state of pissed off. you could bring up just how in the wrong he was, but nothing would get through to him. jaehyun moved quietly through the living room. his feet slowly pressing against the creaking floor boards, the beat in his chest seemed to be getting louder and louder in his ears. a pale hand reached out for the remote, quickly turning it down. but the peace and quiet that now filled the area was broke by a sharp gasp from his father

“look after your sister, jaehyun. she’s been nothing but trouble for her mother.”

an incredulous laugh left his lips, before the second eldest folded his arms across his chest. it wouldn’t get through to him, no -- but it was worth saying something to the old bastard. _“like you fucking care._ ” the sound of car tyres crunching through the snow meant that hyuck was home. the rattling of the door was loud enough to that jaehyun immediately made his way over to the door to slide it open

“that shift was awful! and i swear -- if we don’t get this damn door sorted, i’m moving in with mark!” the atmosphere in the house always seemed to change when hyuck was home. although, the past few days, he’d been so busy with his new boyfriend that they’d barely had the chance to see each other. their mother peeked around the corner, small smile on her face “can you get yeri downstairs and in the kitchen? i’m just going to go and use the bathroom, and then i’ll be cutting up the meat.”

“i’ll go get her, jae. doie’s gotta get the fine china from the attic. go help him out.”

**\---**

doyoung had only been up in the attic for a few minutes. the place creeped him out something terribly. there was something weird about how the clutter seemed to create those shadows that made everything seem weird. he moved quietly around the area, reaching for whatever boxes he could find. his mother had always kept things out of the way, the smaller things that no-one seemed to care about -- and with them not having the chance to celebrate hyuck’s new job? the fine china had to come out, and they had to celebrate. the loud thud caused him to jump, running back over to the hole in the floor where he’d came up in. the ladder was gone… nowhere to be seen “mother fucker, that little bitch.” he could climb out the window, but where was the effort in that? there was enough up here that he could probably survive

“i’m gonna kill her when i get down from here.”

**\--**

yeri walked somewhat quietly into the kitchen, the burning hob that was cooking their dinner flickered away under the dim lighting of their house. she glanced around. the doors closing almost ghost like behind her. “maybe they were right about my family.” her hand reached out to the twisted black figure that stood beside her “it’s fine… i’ll end it all tonight.” and with a quick throw, her doll landed next to the flame. the pot.. and the kitchen board slowly going up in flames

**\---**

every door was locked. that was the first thing that jaehyun noticed. it seemed like everything was blocking his way to go and find his brother. it was strange. there was something about it that he just couldn’t put his finger on. that was until he’d focused on someone screaming his name. the second son made his way out into the front yard, eyes focusing on donghyuck, who was stuck on the garage roof. he can’t help but laugh, his fingers brushing through his hair “don’t laugh at me!” it was moments like these that reminded him how much he really did love his siblings. there was something about the moments like this that could make him smile. although, the smile didn’t last too long. the smell of burning filled the air. burning wood, burning cloth. that was all that he could smell. the house was on fire. his whole life seemed like it was frozen at that point.

he could hear his mother's screams from upstairs. the calls from doyoung about the smell, and all his instinct was telling him to help, but part of him just stood there. head kicked in after a few minutes. his legs led him to where hyuck was, the frantic screams under the gentle winter breeze was enough to attract the attention of those nearby. the crowds had begun to form, and jaehyun, after glancing at yeri, who’s screams had filled the air after she’d stepped outside. jaehyun had to admit -- he was more focused on his brother, who had decided to reach for the drainage pipe. it’d be the only way he could get down “ _jaehyun_!” his head bounced towards his older brother, now perched on the edge of the attic window. it seemed to slow down. like everything at that point was just… moving slowly.

first of all, it was yeri -- her body engulfed by the flames. her screams filling the air. the last thing jaehyun would remember about her was the desperate screams for the only brother who **cared** about her to help, and then the sudden silence. then, when his attention was back on doyoung, who was now placed precariously on the edge of the roof. time seemed to freeze when his feet slipped, body turning towards the large spiked fence. it had gone through three important parts of his body. neck... heart.. and lung. _what a way to die_ , he thought. the things going through his mind. the sight of his older brothers body on the fence caused a retch to leave the second son's throat. and hyuck. oh, his sweet little brother. he heard the slip and the scream, and then the gagging. his scarf. his fucking scarf had got caught against the pipe. jaehyun’s movements are frantic, to try and pull his sibling down -- but to no help. the impact from the slip had to have broken her neck. it had to have. he stepped back. terror and anguish sitting on his face. the only thing he can remember is the hand of their neighbour, taeyong, on his shoulder. trying to get him to come away as the wood of their house cracked and burnt faster than it had before.

it wasn’t until later that jaehyun found out his mother had died from smoke inhalation and the roof caving in had crushed his father to death. 98% of the Jung family, one of the most infamous families in Little Hope. They’d been wiped out with one.. small.. accident.

\---

_oh, hello there. i’m the well… you can call me the curator. i will be here at the end of chapters to talk to you about some things. it’s horrible, really. whatever did possess young yerim to drop her doll where she did. i suppose we will never know, will we? it’s truly amazing how one simple thing can turn everyone’s lives upside down, isn’t it? that’s how natural selection works, i suppose. sometimes, these people can’t make it through the rough parts of their life, and then something like this bites them._

_anyway! i want to talk to you about the story we’re going to tell. it’s a bit.. uncompleted, but i need your help with all of it. you’re ready for that, i can tell. you’d better be._

_well, i will see you next time. i suppose! maybe we will find out more about what exactly happened to little hope then. won’t we?_

  
  



End file.
